


What Reita Wants

by Anonymous



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Climacophilia, Eproctophilia, Fetish, Fetish fic, Gay, M/M, These fetishes aren't mine but be respectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aoi and Ruki indulge Reita in some of his deepest, darkest fantasies.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsukoii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/gifts).



The stairs were steep, he saw as he finally stood at the edge and looked down. He knew they were, since he had walked these train station steps twice every day when he was a student, but now, with this certain prospect in mind, their steepness was just that much more thrilling. Right behind him stood the other man; he could feel his breath against his ear. The train station was deserted – perfect, as if the devil had readied it just for his pleasure. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Softly, caringly; he was worried. 

"Yes." The word came resolutely, without a doubt. 

"You remember the safeword?"  

He nodded.  _Soup._  

"Alright. At three." Aoi whispered, and took a step backwards. "One." Reita inhaled sharply, his eyes crossing the immense distance between them and the groud floor. "Two." Another breath. Suddenly, he was roughly grabbed by the collar; soft lips scraped his ear as the older man spoke. "Look at you, actually standing there and waiting so eagerly for that blow – you really want it that bad, huh?" A soft chuckle followed as Aoi slid his hands in Reita's hair and pulled it roughly, making him face him. "Have fun getting off on it then, you fucking loser.  _Three."_ Something collided with the middle of his lower back then, hard and quick and causing him to gasp loudly as he lost his balance. His right foot immediately lashed forward, his body instinctively tried to catch his fall - but with these stairs, he thought happily, it would not avail.  

His arm was the first to make contact with the edge of a step below and he huffed as concrete crashed against bone – and then it all went so fast he could barely follow the places on his body where the cold stone bruised it.. Such invincible, cold stone being matched against the frailness of the human body, which would irrevocably lose.. He yelped then, landing quite wrongly on his wrist and feeling –  _hearing –_ a crack, along with footsteps coming down the stairs above him as he had come to a halt. He still had at least three quarters to go, and gripping his wrist, he moaned at the sight.  

Aoi towered over him now, a condescending grin on his face. "Would you look at that. You maggot, getting pleasure out of being pushed down a fucking staircase. You're a bitch for staircases, aren't you?  _Aren't you?"_ He lightly placed his foot on Reita's hip - another area where he could feel bruises forming. 

"Y-yes.. Nnn.."  

"Take this then, you little bitch. And tell you what – if you don't make it to the bottom with this one, we'll find a higher staircase and  _do it again."_  Reita closed his eyes, Aoi's words making him moan again - he bit his lip, and that was a deliciously stupid move, because when the next kick came – harder now – the shock made him bite down hard on it. He let out another yelp as he tumbled down the rest of the stairs and eventually made contact with the ground floor below. He moaned through his gasping and curled himself into a ball as he held his now throbbing wrist. He closed his eyes and smiled though, hearing Aoi practically run down the steps, frantically worried now that his little show was over. "Reita! Are you okay?" He hissed as he kneeled next to and leaned over him, gently moving the blonde's hair out of his face and inspecting him. "Your wrist-! Let me-"  

"I am okay, Aoi. Don't worry." He interrupted him softly, smiling up at him. "Though.. We might have to go to the doctor for this."  

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Come on," Aoi said, lifting Reita in his arms gently. 

"We'll just say I fell down a flight of stairs."


	2. The Fresh Night Air

"Oi, Ruki, this movie is so sappy! Did you even read in on it before picking?"  

It was a dark December evening and the three of them, Reita, Aoi and Ruki, were having a movie night, sat on the couch in their pajamas with popcorn on their laps. "I like it," Said Reita, frowing as he shoved a hand of popcorn down his mouth. They were watching one of those christmas romcons that most people can't help but love, even though they all follow exactly the same storyline. 

"See? You're just an old scrooge, Aoi." Ruki laughed and looked back at the screen before slowly turning his ass to the older man, who quickly turned away quickly and pushed him by the shoulder – but there was no stopping the gas that left Ruki's bowels with force, causing a short but strong bubbly sound. " _Dude_ , what the hell did you eat?" Aoi shouted, laughing through his faked disdain and leaning so far to the right he'd practically snuggled up against Reita. "Actually - you call that a fart? Take this -" And with his ass already facing towards Ruki he let one rip in return, causing an even longer lasting noise and laughing through it. "Gross!" Reita said, turning his head away in an attempt not to let the scent reach his nose – because it would be over for him if it did. The noises already, the carelessness with which Ruki had started and the playfulness with which Aoi had engaged in this game they were now continuing to play had shocked him initially, but he then started to feel something stir in the pit of his stomach. Ruki  _knew_ this, god damnit, yet he had started it. Oh  _christ,_  not now, he thought before shooting Ruki an angry look - the turning of his face causing the scent to reach his nose.  _Oh._  

"Oh, right, Aoi - let's stop. Farts are a sensitive topic to our Reita, after all." Ruki said with a grin in the blonde's direction, who gasped indignantly. He would really dare...? But Aoi, sharp of mind, quickly sat upright and looked at Reita. "What do you mean by that, Ru?" He looked down at the blonde's lap, at his hands already preventively covering the area of his crotch, then at his face, which had turned bright red in a matter of seconds, and he slowly tilted his head, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Reita..  _Another one?"_ He said, still thinking it was mostly a joke. Reita knew exactly what he meant, Aoi knew him for it – another fetish? He looked down at his hands and sighed, which told Aoi that it wasn't a joke. He leaned closer to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ashamed?" He shrugged. Not really, but he didn't like the idea of others knowing, either.  

"Don't be. You know I accept you."  

This caused Reita to look up at him and smile lightly - but Aoi was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back by Ruki, who beckoned him so he could whisper in his ear. "You know, we could give him some more - give him what he wants. He's told me about you, the way you always help him. We could do that again, together." 

Aoi pulled back slightly and looked at him. "You want us to.. Continue?"  

"Well, we could make it even more extreme, if you want.."  

"You want us to do it directly in his face?"  

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Reita interrupted. 

"Shh, blondie!" Ruki shushed him, and then continued, "Yes. And degrade him – you know how he likes that."  

Aoi closed his eyes and shook his head slowly before replying. "Y'know – whatever, I guess. It could be fun." A grin tugged at the sides of his lips, and Ruki grinned back. "Deal. Hey Reita, how would you like a little more of that?" He stood up then, slowly strutting towards the blonde and blocking his view of the screen as he halted in front of him. "Mmm," Aoi purred, leaning in towards Reita to plant a kiss on his cheek before standing up next to Ruki. He went into his own mode of seduction now, one that Reita always admired for how perfectly executed it was. "Remember last time, sweetie? With the stairs? Sure you do.. We could help you again, right here, right now.." Reita was getting even redder in the face as he looked up at the two – Aoi, tall, soft and sweet like a lady until he started degrading you, which made his mean words all that much more erotic, and Ruki, short and sanguineous and bossy, a true dominatrix in his eyes - and he couldn't help but nod eagerly through his shame. "Yes, please," He said in a shaky voice. 

Aoi and Ruki looked at each other and laughed. "You hear that, old man? Of course he wants it. Beneath his dignity he's a slut for his dirty little kinks."  

Aoi raised one eyebrow and looked down at Reita. "He's  _our_ little slut now, isn't he?" Then, the raven raised his left arm and grabbed the blonde by the chin firmly, between thumb and index finger, forcing him to look him in the eyes. His words were velvety yet oh so sharp as he continued, " _Aren't you?_ Not a lot of your dignity will be left after this, you sweet little wretch.. Ask us what you want, now."  

Reita had trouble not moaning at Aoi's words, at his pitch black eyes piercing his own with so much force. "Please.. D-do it again.." He stuttered, knowing already that it wouldn't be enough. Surely, an evil grin grew on Aoi's face, and without a warning he struck him across the face with a flat hand, not too hard but just so that it stung. " _More specific,_ Reita." Ruki too had leaned in and was staring Reita down over Aoi's shoulder with the same blazing eyes. "He really thinks that's enough.." 

"Fuck, okay, fine!" Reita flinched. He knew to use the safeword if he needed to and he knew they would stop immediately, but there was no need to - he was enjoying this way too much already, the growing bulge in his pants underlining this fact. "Please, fart in my face, both of you, and many times."  

"That's better, sweetheart." Aoi sweetly said, giving Reita's hair a final soft stroke before turning to face him with his behind. Ruki followed suit and they both bent over slightly, laughing softly amongst each other. The first one to break wind was Aoi and the scent hit Reita's face like a train. He inhaled deeply, his nose wrinkling in an instinctive response to the foul smell he loved nevertheless. Ruki snorted. "You think that'll get that scoundrel all messed up? Get a whiff of this." He wiggled his butt slightly as he broke wind as well, lasting longer and being noisier than his preceder. Reita moaned softly after inhaling once again, almost tasting this putrid scent on his tongue.  _O-oh._   

"I think we're being too soft with him, though..." Aoi noted, before reaching backwards and gripping Reita's hair tightly. "Let's see how that vile fucking loser does when we are the only air he breathes." And at that, he shoved Reita's face nose-first into his ass before letting another one go, louder and with more force than ever before. It overwhelmed him, only being able to breathe this air and nothing else, being painfully forced by the hair to do so. He groaned loudly once again and his face was forced into Ruki's behind now. As he passed gas directly into the blonde's face, Aoi turned around and faced Reita again, grabbing him roughly by the face; his nails dug sharply into Reita's cheeks. "Mmm, you like that, you dirty little bitch? Getting off on such vile things, look at you.. You can't even help yourself." He shook his head. "Ruki, I'm getting tired already. Let's give this hopeless thing one last gift and go brush our teeth, shall we?"  

Ruki looked at him and nodded. "He will be getting himself off inevitably, the wretch." They both chuckled softly as Reita moaned at their venomous words, being slightly alarmed somewhere in the back of his mind but unable to register why in his state of daze. The two turned their asses to Reita and pushed them onto his face together one last time; "On three," Aoi informed. 

"One." 

"Two."  

"Three." And applying full force they both let out a chorus of long and bubbly farts directly into the blonde's features, who was completely drugged by the smells lashing at his nostrils, invading them and erasing the rest of the world. Pleasure was building up endlessly inside him; this was excruciatingly good. After it was over, the scents still lingering, they slowly stood upright and turned around, Reita letting out one last high-pitched moan as the source of the odors left him. He realized why he'd been alarmed; they were going to leave him without further ado. Ruki slid his hand into Reita's hair and brough his own face to his, before whispering softly; "Have fun running to the bathroom like the horny little mess you are, little Rei... We'll see you upstairs." Aoi finalized the statement with a wink and the two of them walked off to get their toothbrushes with swaying hips, chuckling softly together.  


End file.
